In sample analysis after reaction between the sample and reagents in an analyzing apparatus, temperature of the sample and the reagents or temperature of reaction liquid of the sample and the reagents is raised up to a predetermined reaction temperature for ensuring uniform reaction temperature. In temperature raising of the reagents, for example, a container accommodating the reagents is brought in contact with a heat medium (using e.g. water, air, or a metal block) capable of temperature control. (See the following patent documents 1, 2.)
In use of the analyzing apparatus, the reagents may be taken out of e.g. bottles in which the reagents are stored, and then dispensed into a container for analysis, or the reagents may be accommodated in a cartridge in advance. (See the following patent document 3.) In the cartridge, the reagents are sealed for preventing evaporation, and for convenience of transfer.
When the reagents are sealed in the container, it is unfavorable to measure the temperature of the reagents directly. Specifically, for the temperature measurement, the analyzing apparatus requires a mechanism for exposing the reagents to the air, which makes the structure of the analyzing apparatus complicated, thereby increasing the product cost. Further, if the reagents are exposed to the air during the temperature raising, the reagents may evaporate. When immune reaction is utilized for the sample analysis, an antibody is accommodated in the cartridge as a reagent. As an antibody is generally expensive as a reagent, its amount in the cartridge is reduced as much as possible. Thus, when using an antibody as a reagent, the evaporation of the antibody, even at very small amount, may affect the result of the sample analysis. The amount of the antibody in the cartridge may be increased in consideration of the amount of evaporation, however, as described above, the antibody is expensive to use as a reagent, thereby increasing the cost.
For example, a predetermined amount of heat energy may be constantly supplied to the container for raising the temperature of the reagents, without measuring the temperature of the reagents directly. However, as the temperature raising of the reagents is affected by ambient temperature around the container, if the ambient temperature varies by analysis, the reaction temperature varies by analysis, thereby lowering the accuracy of analysis.